Sane love isn't real love
by Mediamaniac
Summary: Kazuma's always insisted on having one day for his own every year . How will Ayano react when she finds out what he does during that day, especially since she's just starting to come in terms with her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a little two-shot (most probably) that I thought off and since I haven't updated any of my stories for a while , I decided to post it . Don't know when the next chap will be up . kinda busy now-a-days . _**

Kazuma yagami was currently on a train heading to the same place he visits every year on the same day . When discussing his terms of service with Jugo , Kazuma made it clear that this one day would be for him and him alone no matter what . Ayano knew about this arrangement but in her mind , it was registered as nothing but a free day , as in, a day free from missions. Today was that day , Kazuma was currently on a train , the same train he takes every year , heading to the same place he goes , every year. He didn't have to call in and inform Jugo of his absence as Ayano herself was not available . She was currently on a class field trip and would return only afternoon of the next day. She had been gone for four days and though he has been taking some extra jobs . Kazuma can't deny that he misses that girl's eccentric attitude . He was never bored around her but today wasn't about her , it was about someone else , someone he visits every year on the same day.

Kazuma's POV:-

I got off the train at my destination . I didn't have much luggage . Just a bag with some of nessesities for a one night stay . I would be leaving on the first train in the morning . I set off into the sky careful that no one could see me and began to move but then I stopped sensing a familiar aura . 'It couldn't be'  
I looked down to my right to see the little princess , Ayano kannagi with a group of other girls sitting on the grass of a park and eating their lunch . Yukari and Nanase were sitting with Ayano and they were chatting happily . I decided to move on and leave them be , after all , I had to find a room for the night but halted when I heard my name in a familiarly teasing voice which belongs to one girl named Yukari.  
"Soooo, bet you're missing Kazuma ,aren't you , Ayano ?"  
Ayano who was in the middle of yawning suddenly began chocking on her own spit while her face turned a slight pink.  
"Wha...uh...OF COURSE NOT."  
"hmmm... I bet you wish you were home right now , then you would be doing missions with him and he'd hold you in his strong arms and protect you from all your enemies ."  
I almost let out a laugh at that.  
"THE HECK , MORE LIKE HE'D STAND BACK AND TEASE ME WHILE I GET..."  
"MISS KANNAGI , PLEASE KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN"  
Shouted an older man . I think he was likely the person in charge of their group . All the three girls apologised and Ayano began complaining that it was all my fault with a red face while Yukari and Nanase simply smiled.  
Seeing Ayano pouting , a small smile crawled on to my face face which turned into a serious frown as I turned to leave tuning out my eavesdropping . ' don't get distracted' . I thought as I set off to a hotel which was near to my destination and got a room there . I decided to wash up and then leave . As far as Ayano goes , she can go on with her business and I'll go on with mine.

Ayano's POV:-  
I can't believe those two , every day of this trip , they've been teasing me with that bloody baka bodyguard of mine . Humph ! As if I'd miss him . Well, maybe I did miss him a little , just a tiny , minute amount ... Oh who the heck am I kidding , yup , I miss him , Heck ,I'm pretty sure I have feelings for that bloody imbecile (I am an idiot). It's sad that the only person I can admit this stuff to is myself . I want to tell it out , make it real ,... But...that's no good . No matter what the case , he's still in love with Tsu-ling , and even if she's ... gone , that doesn't mean his feelings have changed and ...especially not...for someone like me ...'  
I was walking through the local market , looking for souvenirs for Ren and ...some others ...LIKE MY DAD. Nothing seemed to catch my eye so I was basically walking aimlessly . I used this alone time to mentally ramble . After I figured out my feelings , I was seriously messed up . No one thought my actions strange and I was too busy trying to deny everything and force Myself to believe it until one of my uncles , who calls me Red, visited me and gave me a piece of advice .' Even if you don't want to admit your problem to the world , at least admit it to yourself , Red .Or else you might end up in a mental-asylum .'  
' ...It's hard but I'll keep my feelings to myself ...'  
I thought continuing my rambling. If anyone finds out , they'll definitely try to set us up together and Yukari and Nanase are already way too motivated . Besides... It takes two people for something to happen and ...he...he ...just...'  
I let out a sigh and looked around . I couldn't find anyone so I began calling out their names in panic ,but no response . Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind while another went around my waist .  
"You lost , baby ?How about we help you out?"  
Another man came out of an alleyway.  
"But we're gonna need payment and I think your body will just about cover it."  
Two minutes later, a young woman screamed when she saw two grown men , beaten into a bloody pulp found in the garbage bin behind her apartment .  
I continued to walk but I had no idea where I was going . 'First of all , I need to find a tap ...oh , there's a restaurant .' Going in , I headed to the washroom and washed my hands , removing the bits of blood on them . What? They deserved to die , I went easy on them . Don't want a murder charge , and yes , that was the only reason . I left the washroom and bought a value meal for the go . For some reason , I wasn't feeling very hungry . Shocking right ? . I kept walking with no clue to my destination , thinking about what the others were doing right then , were they searching for me , maybe I should head to the hotel , we're staying at , wait a sec , today's Kazuma's free day ,right ? Wonder what he's doing ,probably with some slut , that perverted ...  
Suddenly I froze , I wasn't sure where I was but I was sure that there was someone else very nearby . And not just anyone ' Kazuma'. His aura was unmistakable , though I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't searching for the energies of my friends .  
'Why is he here ? Is this some trick? What...'  
My mind was conflicted but my feet kept moving , barely registering the fact that I was walking through a graveyard . Finally ...I saw him .  
I was behind him facing his side but I could tell his lips were moving . They stopped after a while and my eyes moved to the grave in front of him . Carved onto the smooth stone were the words.  
Here lies  
TSU-LING  
A kinder heart is hard to find.  
And below that was that day's date ,the date of the day Kazuma insisted would be his own , her death day . 'Every year...' It all made sense ,Why he was so adamant about it , Why he was so serious. 'Every year , he came... to see her '. My eyes moved to the man who was in front of the grave. But his eyes never met mine . I have never felt so worthless . I wanted to help him , I wanted to do something something to ease his pain , to help him move on . Maybe he has , maybe this was just a visit he felt he had to make ,...but I knew that that was not the case . My hand couched the area above my heart. I didn't even realise my tears until the wind blew them away.

Kazuma's POV:-  
She stood there ...unmoving . I sensed her arrive but didn't depart . I had no reason to . She stood there ..., not saying a word but I felt her energy level rise like it does when a strong emotion overwhelms her . I sent the wind towards her only for it to blow away some tears from her face . 'She's crying.'  
I turned my face in her direction careful to keep any and all emotion out of it . My eyes widened at the sight .  
She stood there , her hand clutching the area above her heart , the wind blowing her hair back as a few tears tickled down her face . There was no self-pity , no anger , sorrow for herself in her eyes . But there was worry , care , concern and so many emotions ,...all directed towards me . Her body was on edge , as if she wanted to come closer but didn't dare do so . She didn't move and neither did I . The way she looked at me , the honest selfless love that was obviously directed towards me ,... I ...I had absolutely no way of reacting . Suddenly her eyes widened and indecision and confusion seemed to take her , her eyes moved between me and Tsu-ling's grave in a panic before she clenched her teeth and bowed and with a shout of ...  
"SORRY FOR INTRUDING"  
...she raised her head and sprinted down the path she came from . She looked back once but she never stopped running , not after she reached the road , not until she accidentally dashed into one of the members of her class .  
I turned back to the grave . My heart was a mess . In her eyes , the gates to her soul , there wasn't a single trace of anger or any fear or worry for herself ,...only for me . It was obvious that she cared for me but ...moments like these never fail to toss me into a wave of confusion . Should I chase after her ? Should I pretend nothing happened ? In the end I do what I always do , I pretend... I pretend ...that I don't care . But that's all that it ever is , a pretence.  
"...And that girl was the one I told you about , the ever eccentric , arrogant , hot-tempered ,idiotic...selfless ,lovable princess, Ayano kannagi..."

**_Please review_**.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuma's POV:-

I went back to my hotel room . It was quite near Tsu-ling's grave so if anyone went there , I would sense it. Although I never thought anyone would actually go there. But around midnight , I sensed a familiar aura heading near the grave. I got out off bed and headed outside after putting on a shirt. I hid my presence and went towards the grave to see Ayano awkwardly standing in front of it wearing her pyjamas . She was watching the grave cautiously before kneeling before it. Then she began to whisper a few words... I could hear them all.  
"Hey...Tsu-ling, hope its alright if I call you that...um. We never met , but I just...well, I just wanted to...um...say something to you ..."

She took a huge breath and mumbled 'whatever' before continuing.

You know. When my mom passed away, my dad told me that she would always be watching over me because she loves me and wanted to protect me. When I was young , I really liked that thought and I would sometimes get into trouble just to make sure mom was watching me but later on, I ...I became upset that I was forcing her to stay with me but not growing up...so I started working harder and harder so that I could become so strong that my mom would never have to worry about me and would be able to be in peace..."  
I listened quietly. I knew that showing myself would probably give her a heart-attack and my curiosity wanted me to find out why she was ...'talking' to Tsu-ling. Tears had begun to form in her eyes but she made no effort to remove them , probably because she believed that she was alone.  
"... The ...reason I'm telling you this is...my mom is the driving force that compelled me to work as hard as I could and be as strong as I can. I did this because I wanted her to stop having to worry about me . One day ,dad found out about this during our talks and...and he said.  
'_Ayano , ...when somebody loves you, they'll never stop worrying about you no matter how strong you become.'_  
*heh* for a while, I felt that everything I had done was for nothing but then I realised that I did everything because I was worrying about mom. I was doing the same thing she was . Only difference is ...I'm still alive...and she...isn't ..."  
Her tears flowed freely , but she didn't stop speaking. I knew that shouldn't be eavesdropping but I just couldn't move away. If anything , I wanted to pull her into my arms , but like always I hold back.  
"...I don't know if Kazuma has told you but he's working for the kannagis now...practically trying to bleed my father dry..."  
She let out a small chuckle , I almost did too.  
"... He really loved...,no,_loves_ ...you..."  
That was even lighter than her other words . I noticed how she said 'loves' instead of 'loved'.  
"...and even now , he's still blaming himself for not being able to protect you . Personally, I think that's stupid . No offence , but I understand not being able to keep a promise but saying that its his fault that you died is ...stupid..."  
My fists were clenched tight . I did not like where this was going. .bit.  
"... I mean, my mom ...she really did die because of me. If I ...if I wasn't there, she still would be...she died because I was stupid and weak and got kidnapped. She came to save me , but she was out-matched and she was killed before the others arrived. She was killed...right in front of me ...I was very young ...all I remember is screaming for her...screaming, fire ...and blood . I never told anyone because I knew that they would pity me or unnecessarily fuss though..."  
My negative emotions slowly subsided, replaced by unease. Ayano was full on sobbing at that point . I already knew of how her mom had died protecting her from some people who wanted to use her inert power for some sort of weapon. But as far a everyone else knows, Ayano herself was unconscious the whole time. Apparently , that wasn't the case.  
"...I loved my mom,but I can't remember her face. Everytime I try , I see it beaten and covered in blood so instead of trying to remember , I look at photos. They are the only way I know what my mom looked like...but I loved her...enough to spent my whole life for her...and even though I always blamed myself, I knew that there was nothing I could have done...I was just a kid. Kazuma blames himself for not protecting you. It wasn't his fault you were chosen by Bernhert . It wasn't his fault that he, a person with no spirit abilities wasn't strong enough to defeat someone so powerful that he managed to summon belial and even create a clone from a sacrificed body... I am talking about yours, by the way. He created a clone that looks exactly like you minus the eyes. He calls her Lapis... When Kazuma met her , he went bezerk . According to Kirika , he was like that after you ...died too. Lapis said that your last thought was that you wanted him dead ... I don't believe that . If you truly loved him even a fraction of how much he loved you , then I know that was a lie...unless it was along the lines of 'I wish we die together' or something..."  
I was watching, and listening . Ayano's tears subsided and brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She was basically blabbering , trying to get everything out.  
"... I just wanted to say that ...it wasn't his fault . I know he won't listen to me so me telling him this would be...awkward...and... he might get angry too. From what I heard and seen, you're a beautiful, kind girl whose really good at cooking. I kinda wish I could meet you. I'm pretty much your straight opposite though..."  
She got up and brushed the dust off her pants and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"...all I wanted to say is ...even though I know it's impossible . Try and show him that you don't blame him , if there is the slightest way of doing so, some spiritual something , let him go...please. I stopped blaming myself when ,one day ,on my mom's death anniversary, as I was looking at a family picture of when I was a baby and sobbing , the wind blew the picture out of my hands and when I chased it , I ran into my dad...telling Genma-san, my uncle, how my mom would have been ...proud ...of me...and how he wanted me to fight for myself instead of letting the past control me. The picture led me to that and...Eleven though it was probably a coincidence , I ...believe that...mom wanted me to hear that. And I know that sounds selfish of me but I don't mind if you hold his heart, just don't hold his life...  
Well, anyway, I gotta go . My curfew was two hours ago . This place was hard to find *heh* . And if you do blame him or don't want to let him go , then...nothing I can say, I guess. Though I would be pissed off at you then...You're a very lucky girl to have his love ..."  
She then turned as if to leave but stopped and some a few more words before setting into a full on sprint .  
"...I love him ...even though I know it's impossible for him to return it."  
I watched as she ran away and descended . I stood before the grave . My mind was a mess. I knew she loved me but...I had hoped it was just a passing crush . To think that she had admitted to it. I brushed my hair back with my hands.  
"Congratulations , you're probably the only person she's told this stuff to..."  
My mind,no ,my heart was also a mess . I wanted to chase after her but... I...  
"...what should I do,... Tsu -ling?"  
Suddenly, the wind changed course , the spirits were acting of their own will . It began to blow away from the grave ,down the direction where Ayano ran . As I turned to look down the path, I felt a familiar touch on my cheek . My heart went into over-drive . I recognised that touch, even though it felt like air , a single tear escaped my eye as a long-lost voice was carried to me by the wind.  
" .love...be happy.."  
And then everything stopped , the wind stopped blowing , the voice disappeared . It was like nothing happened except the tear was still on my face . I smiled and whispered...  
"Thank you, Tsu-ling."  
...and then I left.

.

Third person's POV:-

Ayano having finally reached the hotel ,where her school was staying for the night ,began to climb up the tree which was opposite to her room's window. It was how she escaped too. Her friends (who were also, fortunately, her roommates) had agreed to cover for her . She was right opposite the window and after breathing in and breathing out once, she jumped. The window was closed , though not locked because of the clod night air , so the only thing she could hold on to was the window's ledge. But because of her physical training, she easily held on to the ledge with one hand and pried the window open with her other one. Just as she began to hoist herself up, she heard a frighteningly familiar voice whisper in her ear...  
"it's impossible for me to return it, huh princess"  
...very,_Very_ close to her ear.  
Needless to say, she whipped her head back to see...nothing. She let out a breath she didn't know she had and hoisted herself up to the window-still and turned to face the open air , her legs hanging out and only her back was inside the room.  
"*phew* calm down, just your mind torturing you like always.."  
"Oh...so you always think of me then..."  
This time , when she looked up she saw him . She saw him standing in mid-air ...smirking at her. Just as she opened her mouth to yell at him, he placed a finger over it and pointed behind her , reminding her that she was, technically , supposed to be asleep and her classmates already were. So she shut her mouth and glared at him for two seconds before she began to panic. Kazuma watched as her expressions changed and she began to squirm and look around trying to escape. She pushed herself inside (landing on her butt) , got up and turned back to the window to shut it . But before she could, his hand slowly held her chin , pulled her face outside and tilted it up so that she was looking at him. She blushed .He smirked .  
"So you really think that it's impossible, huh,princess ..."  
Her face turned crimson and she became flustered and tried to escape. But Kazuma held her firmly and pulled her closer until her head was outside and then he moved his lips to her ear and said.  
"..then you don't know me very well,...princess"  
And then he vanished leaving Ayano gaping at the tree opposite to her , half-out of the window until the supervisor came checking during her rounds and asked her why she was out of bed ( she didn't even hear the door open) to which Ayano replied that she wanted some air and in a robotic manner (with a red face), she shut the window , crawled into bed after removing the pillows that were under the blanket and pulled it over her head. The supervisor just stared for a while in confusion , then shrugged and continued her rounds.  
Meanwhile, in a train heading back to city, Kazuma lies on a bunk-bed, his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face.

**_AN:-_**

**_Finally finished this. A lot more simple than what I had originally planned , but since a lot of people were reading this and I was in a writing mood , I just kinda rushed it. Don't know when my next update for KNS will be since my exams are coming up . _**

**_P.S:- Please review, reviews are the motivation that drives me to continue writing. _**

**_P.S:- This fanfic is probably completed though. Hope you liked it_**.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuma's POV:-

It was dark.  
I felt ...tired.  
"I'm glad you're awake ...Kazuma."  
That voice. My mind went into full alert.  
" Bernhert..."  
I sounded weak ...so weak . I was on my knees , my hands held above my head with shackles . I raised my head ,steeling my face for whatever he had planned.

.  
no,No,NO,NO,NO,not her...please no. I struggled against my bounds but to no had her ,Ayano . He was holding her up by her hair with his left hand. Her body was limp , covered in wounds ...so many wounds. I found feel my control slipping. Desperation crept in despite me trying to keep calm  
"LET HER GO ,BERNHERT"  
"Ah, that despair in your eyes ...so beautiful."  
"** .GO**."  
This couldn't happen. I became a contractor. I trained and achieved all the power I could , but what was the point ? I couldn't feel the wind-spirits. I couldn't feel anything ...but fear ...and anger.  
"My, I suppose we should finish this. She would make a fine sacrifice but... I haven't prepared the essentials for that..."  
He lifted his right hand and a black sword appeared . He grabbed it's hilt and positioned it's blade to Ayano's back.  
"...so I suppose this must suffice."  
"**_STOP IT!_**"  
Ayano's eyes opened slightly , they weren't bright like usual but dead , dark and dead.  
"You said you'd protect me..."  
My eyes widened.

"Ayano..."  
Bernhert gave an evil smile.  
"Ah, this is worth getting my hands dirty."

Her eyes narrowed.  
"...liar."  
I could see tears in her eyes . She looked so broken . No, she's not supposed to be like this.  
"...I'm so sorry"  
"Come on boy..."  
He raised his sword...  
"NO, LEAVE HER ALONE."  
"...show me your pain"  
...and stabbed her straight through her chest .  
Her body fell to the ground . The girl so full of life...dead . I failed...again.  
Blood ...so much blood. Bernherts silent laughter was in the background but all I could see was her blood.

'_You said you'd protect me...liar'_

.  
I awoke gasping . My eyes were wide as I took in my apartment room. A nightmare ...it was just a nightmare. I ran my hand through my hair. It had been around a week since I decided my feelings for Ayano . But frankly speaking , coming front with them isn't easy . I still tease her , she still tries to kill me ( she's reached the level where I actually have to be careful) and mostly , she doesn't seem to have any recollection of what I told her that night of her school trip. So without anything to go on, I decided to just let it play out for now . Hey , it's going to come to a conclusion somehow .

'_...liar_'

'Well, no way I'm getting to sleep again tonight...'  
I got out of bed and made my way to the balcony of my apartment . I felt the wind and began to fly towards the kannagi mansion . I easily slipped past the guards and went to the window of Ayano's room , my unease increasing as I got closer. I couldn't sense her . I opened the ajar window and looked inside to see that her bed and the room was empty of her presence .

'_You said you'd protect me...liar.'_

No.  
I increased my range searching for her aura until I found it at the training site in the forest behind her house. I flew as fast as I could and finally as her . She was sweating like crazy ,her breath came out in pained gasps , enriha wasn't anywhere to be seen and her hands were covered in burns ...wait a sec , burns?  
"Come to my aid , hear my call..."  
Ayano said , raising her arms above her head . The flame spirits began to gather around her . But they weren't ordinary flames , these were more powerful ,and incredibly risky , capable of burning even kannagi flesh.  
"...AAARRRRHHHH!"  
With an incredible yell (surprisingly soft for her) , she spread her arms and spun her arms in a graceful twist , beautiful ,colourful flames forming around her as her hands moved until she completed a round and bend halfway , clamping her hands together ...and then forming a fist , punched the ground right below her . A kaleidoscope of flames surrounded her and grew in size in less than a second and launched upwards and outwards from her , incinerating the area around her to ash ...and probably me too if I had stood too close . I watched with pride and amazement as the flames dispersed ,which quickly turned into panic when I saw her body collapse.  
I was by her side in a second , gathering her in my arms . Her chest was heaving up and down as she gasped in air . Her entire body felt too...fragile .  
'That technique ...it's too powerful . She's not in that level yet . But she still managed to perfect it ...'  
I took her hands in mine and examined the high degree burns .  
'...at a price.'  
I knew something was wrong when she suddenly started wearing gloves . Latest fashion , my foot.  
"Kazu...ma...?..."  
I turned my attention to her face . Her eyes were gazed over . I doubt she even realises what's happening . Suddenly , she began to get up , leaving my arms ...only to stumble to her knees .  
"Ayano, stop . You need to rest ."  
She never turned , as if I wasn't even here.  
"No . I...have...to ...become ...stron...ger..."  
She raised her head , the stubbornness and determination clearly evident in her eyes . It was both irritating and extremely enticing. Knowing that she was hardly conscious , I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled , causing her to fall straight onto my lap. I then placed my palm over her eyes and whispered .  
"Go to sleep , princess."  
Suddenly , her body reacted .  
"P..prin...cess? Ka..Kazuma ...calls me that ..."  
"That's right . And he wants you to rest . You're over exhausting yourself ."  
I could feel her eyebrows narrow.  
"No . I want...to be strong..."  
"You're strong already ...  
"...strong enough...for him...to lean on..."  
I froze . What the heck ?  
"What do you mean?"  
I felt her facial muscles relax a bit as she spoke.  
"That guy...is always ...taking everything by himself...I ...want...to help him..."  
My hands were shaking . I didn't know why . Too much , this was too much .  
"Go to sleep"  
"...I want him ...to lean on me ...I want him ...to trust me ..."  
"Ayano , just go to sleep . He'll protect you , you just..."  
"...I want ...to protect ...him."  
With that , she fell asleep ...or rather ,fell unconscious. I removed my hand . Her eyes were closed . Considering how exhausted she was , I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot the whole thing ...actually , I'd be surprised if she remembered . Training to the point of complete exhaustion , learning techniques far too advanced for her level , burning herself and hiding her injuries ...it was all for me. I had trained and achieved the power of legend so that I could protect everyone ...but I never thought about ...my heart . Money was all I needed to survive . My heart was a scattered, broken , wounded , ugly thing that was better off hidden ...but this girl managed to break through and not only that , ...she wanted to Help Me . The guy who teases her and taunts her ...the guy who tried to kill her.  
"You idiot..."  
I gathered her in my arms , holding her close . These feelings ...not now. For now , I'll just hold her and keep her safe no matter how much she might hate being protected . Because ...  
"...you've done enough already ..."  
...I need her .

**_A.N:-_**

**_I'm continuing this because of the huge response . Hope you like it . there will be about 2 or 3 chapters after this . Enjoy and please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Ayano's POV:-

"Ohh, my aching everything ..."  
That was not exaggeration , my entire body felt ...bad ...Reeeeally bad. I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom after taking my necessary clothes ,locked the door , striped out of my shredded, burned and ripped training clothes and began my morning routine, successfully stretching incredibly strained muscles.  
'Great , how am I gonna do missions like this . Well, on the bright side , I finally managed to do the technique without burning my hands . Few more days and I can stop wearing gloves . Man , I feel so tired ...wait a sec...'  
I finished changing into my uniform and wearing my gloves ( never before have I been so grateful to be living in a house full of boys . Nobody questions my fashion choices) and I was walking out the door when the question hit me.  
" How'd I end up in my bed? Didn't I collapse in the training grounds again ?..."  
"Again? Just how often do you pass out...huh, princess?"  
That voice ...No. I ran back into my room.  
"KAZUMA , WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"  
Said man was seated on My Bed and flipping through My iPod .  
"Quite a song-collection ,princess...Green day , Bridgit Mendler,Daughtry ...hmm...variety is good ."  
I am too tired for this.  
"What do you want ? And don't say 'my iPod ' cause I want that."  
"I want you to stop."  
I looked at him in confusion.  
"Stop what?"  
"Over-training yourself."  
"What?..."  
How did...ah...wha...  
"Well...ummm...that's none of your business ."  
I said turning away . Wait a sec.  
"Hey ...Did you bring me back here?"  
"Leaving you passed out in the woods wouldn't be very dutiful of me."  
He said , facing me with a small smirk . I crossed my arms . Something's not right . We've been talking and he hasn't said anything that makes me want to kill him...painfully. That's strange.  
"Oh, and since when were you dutiful ? you slacker. And what were you doing in the forest anyway ?...much less the kannagi training grounds ."  
"You weren't in your room...so I went hunting and found you practising a technique which was Clearly far above your capacity ..."  
Alright , what the heck.  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I'M STRO..."  
The next second , my legs gave away as a shock wave passed through my body 'sh*t , not now'. I closed my eyes bracing for impact ...and found myself engulfed in a pair of strong arms . Sweat formed on my forehead as I tired to stay conscious.  
"See...you're too drained to even stand."  
"Don't look...down...on ...me. ...I can...I'm ...fine"  
I began to struggle...but his grip was too tight ...and too comfortable .  
"Ayano..."  
Something in his voice my me freeze . Not in fear , but surprise . He sounded so...worried and...guilty?  
"Why...why did you ...try ...to find me?"  
I felt his grip tighten . It hurt a bit but I didn't say anything . I couldn't see his face as it was buried in my hair and mine was in the crook of his neck . I was glad cause I was pretty positive that I was blushing like a maniac. He let out a small sigh.  
"A dream ...Bernhart ...he killed you..."  
My eyes widened and my arms unconsciously found its way around him .  
"...you're last words were 'liar'."  
"Never..."  
Kazuma seemed surprised.  
"...I would never ...say ...that . I told you ...already ... I never asked you...to protect me.. I don't want you to...I...I..want you to ..lean on me . I...I will definitely ...become strong enough ..."  
"Don't ..."  
"Huh..?"  
"Don't strain yourself . Take it slow . I don't want you to end up being incapacitated due to exhaustion ..."  
"Oh ..., I get it. You're scared ..that...I'll kick ...your butt ."  
A chuckle escaped him and he whispered in my ear.  
"...terrified."  
A shiver passed through my body and a gasp escaped my mouth . I could feel him smirk against my neck . 'Too close, Too close'. I unwrapped my arms from around him and began to push him off. He lifted his head and I lowered my head ,refusing to make eye contact .  
"I...I have...I ...have to get to school ."  
"Ayano ..."  
I made the mistake of looking up. The second I made the mistake I was trapped.  
He was looking at me with such clear eyes. I couldn't understand the emotion in them ...but I liked it . I didn't look away , but...neither did he. I could have sworn the distance between us was closing , but at that moment , I could only see his eyes and my eyes reflected in them .  
"NEE-SAN , BREAKFAST'S READY!"  
We both froze , both eyes widened , though admittedly , mine more that his . I shot backwards landing on my butt ...which Hurt like Crazy . My mouth slammed shut while his half-open mouth slowly closed shut .  
"Umm..I ...well...uh ..I better go ."  
I said getting up , forcing strength into my weak legs , fully aware that whatever happened right then will be ignored just like every other time ...something ...happens .

'_..then you don't know me very well,...princess'_

**NO**.Now is Not the time to be remembering the stupid dream I had during the school trip.  
"Don't forget to tell Jugo that you're skipping school today ..."  
"Yea...WAIT ,WHAT?WHY?"  
He looked up at me with a small smirk .  
"Unless you want me to take off your fashion accessories ..."  
He said pointing at my gloves.  
"...in front of Ren . Poor kid would be horrified ."  
I almost freaked but , then crossed my arms and gave him a triumphant look.  
"Nice try, but Ren is the only person in the world You would _never_ hurt in Any way ."  
And then I turned away ...only to stumble and shout ...  
"I'M OKAY!"  
...before continuing to walk . I heard him sigh behind me before appearing right in front of me and placing both his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back . I heard Ren's voice again .  
"NEE-SAN , JUGO-SAMA SAID TO INVITE NII-SAN FOR BREAKFAST TOO."  
"How'd they know you were here?"  
"How could they not ? With all your yelling."  
"SORRY REN , YOUR BROTHER'S NOT INTERESTE...*hmph*"  
He put his hand over my mouth .  
"I'LL BE THERE IN A WHILE."  
He replied before turning to face me glaring at him. He simply smirked ...again.  
"Oh , my. I'm sooo scared."  
He is so dead .  
I opened my mouth and bit his hand , which he quickly retracted , and leaped back .  
"Ow...what are you ? A dog?"  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A ...WOAH..."  
My legs hit my bed resulting in me landing back first on to my bed , which under normal circumstances would have been pretty comfy , but with the number of bruises I had right then...painful...Very painful . The area around my spine in particular was Very sensitive at the time. Tears began to form and I clamped my mouth with both my hands to keep from screaming , momentarily forgetting the annoying contractor in front of me looking at me with wide eyes. I looked up at him and quickly shouted.  
"I'm fine."  
His eyes narrowed .  
"No, you're not."  
I looked him straight in the eye , blinking away the tears and refusing to show even the slightest hint of weakness. I wasn't changing my mind...  
...but neither was he changing his.  
Goal: get to school. Obstacle: annoying contractor.  
No breakfast for me today , I guess.  
With a quick swing I kicked him away from me before grabbing my bag and shot for the door. But the wind surrounded me and slammed me to the door . It cushioned the impact but I couldn't stop the scream of pain that escaped my lips . The bag was snatched from my hand and I felt rough fingers at my neck before blacking out. I last thing I heard was a pained husky voice say...

"so stubborn..."


End file.
